


Over it.

by MVforVictory



Series: Over It. [1]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bobby is hot, Choking, Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Hanbin is confused and horny, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, No Safeword, Overwatch - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quiet Sex, Riding, Rimming, Slut Shaming, Smut, Under-negotiated Kink, and the boys didn't get the double dorm until the end(?) of 2017, but i really wanted blonde hanbin okay okay., i'm gonna quit now, i'm really fucking sorry lol, okay so i know i said bling bling era, sorry - Freeform, this wasn't meant to be so long, very
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-26 17:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20393086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MVforVictory/pseuds/MVforVictory
Summary: A day-long Overwatch tournament was not how Hanbin wanted to spend his day.He didn’t want to fight for Bobby’s attention anymore.Will it end in a defeat?Or victory?





	Over it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is...  
a mess.  
Don't read it.
> 
> I dedicate this the fagfic gc, thanks yall.
> 
> please, pay attention to the tags and warnings bc i went fuckin off on this shit.
> 
> Also think 2017/bling bling era thx

When Chanwoo had proposed a day-long Overwatch tournament between all of the members, Hanbin immediately shut it down.

Because they were _ busy, _ not because he was bad at it, because he wasn’t.

But then Jinhwan had chimed in with a proposition. Not only would the winner get bragging rights, but also a cash reward accumulated from the seven members.

Hanbin had been practicing recently, ever since Jinhwan had humiliated him for his loss while they were live, making Hanbin sulk and whine for the rest of the week.

He actually felt that he had a decent chance. He could at least beat Yunhyeong and Junhoe, neither playing or knowing much about any of the characters’ move sets. The odds were also pretty stacked against Donghyuk, the dancer having hurt his thumb in a wrestling match with Bobby a few days prior.

“You ready, hyung?” Chanwoo asked from the doorway of Hanbin’s room, holding a balled up sweater that had gotten mixed with his laundry, “We’re gonna connect in a few minutes.”

“Are you doing it live?”

The maknae shrugged, “Probably not. Bobby-hyung is gonna swear too much. And it’ll spare your dignity when you lose first.”

Hanbin raised his fist at Chanwoo in an attempt to make the other stop snickering, but only ended up making him laugh harder.

“I’m not gonna lose first!” Hanbin argued back, “I’m gonna win.”

“Sure, hyung.” Chanwoo threw the sweater at its owner, the item of clothing hitting a gobsmacked Hanbin in the face, “Get ready to get your ass whooped.”

He watched Chanwoo’s retreating back as he scrambled to come up with a reply.

“Yeah, well—”

The door shut.

“—Fuck me, I guess,” Hanbin sighed out, turning back to face his desktop as he booted up the game, mentally preparing himself.

He may not be the best at Overwatch, but when there was one million won on the line, Hanbin was going to do everything he could to win.

But he mainly wanted the bragging rights.

Hanbin _ tsked, _ shifting slightly in his computer chair as he clicked away. He didn’t know how he was meant to sit still for the entire tournament.

He was horny as fuck.

Bobby had been spending _ way _too much time with Mino and Zico, trying to work out a set for a rap festival coming up instead of helping Hanbin in the studio.

At first, Hanbin had been really pissed that Bobby didn’t even bother asking if he wanted to go, but that had been almost two weeks ago. Now, now Hanbin just wanted his boyfriend back.

He was tired, yet wide awake. Bored, but too busy.

Not to mention horny, _ constantly. _

Hanbin _ wanted _ to spend time with his boyfriend, but _ nooo. _ He had to sit through this stupid game thing to prove that he wasn’t the worst, and he was going to fucking win.

_ “Anyone on yet?” _ Donghyuk’s voice crackled through his headset just as Hanbin joined.

Hanbin cleared his throat, “I’m on,” he answered, “Ready to destroy you motherfuckers.”

His eyes narrowed at the sound of Junhoe’s snorting mixing with the dancer’s giggle. Did _ everyone _ think he was the worst at the stupid game? Because he wasn’t. 

Yunhyeong was definitely worse than him.

_ “I’ve been busy recently,” _ Bobby chimed in, _ “It’s not fair. I haven’t been able to play for a few weeks.” _

“Maybe you should’ve thought about that before,” Hanbin mumbled out, voice only _ slightly _ bitter.

_ “What did you say, babe?” _

Hanbin gave a rueful smile, even though no one could see him, “Nothing, _ baby.” _

He knew it wasn’t Bobby’s fault, not completely. YG had been pushing for the members to try to pursue solo activities, such as Chanwoo and Yunhyeong potentially scoring supporting roles in an up and coming drama, to Donghyuk participating in dancing competitions.

Hanbin had been on a variety show with Jinhwan, but turned down a few others to work on some tracks he had laying around.

_ “So, we ready to get going?” _ Chanwoo asked, prompting a chorus of _ yes-_es.

Waiting for the Overwatch screen to finish booting up, Hanbin started picking at his nails, “Why couldn’t we play Mario, or something?”

_ “I agree with Bin-ah,” _ Yunhyeong sighed, _ “Can we do a cooking competition next?” _

_ “I vote wrestling,” _ Junhoe grumbled, chiming in for the first time since the call had started.

“Okay,” Hanbin cut the bickering off, even though he was the one to start it, “Everyone here? Chanwoo?”

_ “Check.” _

“Great, Dong?”

_ “Here!” _

“Junhoe?”

_ “Sadly.” _

“Yunhyeong-hyung?”

_ “Yes!” _

“Nani-hyung?”

_ “Yah, why wasn’t I first?” _

“Bobby?”

…

“Bobby-yah?”

_ “Uh-huh, sorry, Bin. Jiho-hyung texted me. Can’t leave the important Zico on read, can I?” _ Bobby sounded distracted, and Hanbin could hear his snorty giggles at whatever he was looking at in the group chat he shared with the two older rappers.

“Yeah. Important. Thanks for taking the time to join us.”

The call returned to its normal noise level as Hanbin _ huffed _ and _ puffed _ in annoyance.

He was tired, he was already over this, and he was sexually frustrated as fuck.

Not to mention this stupid tournament interrupted some very needed _ relaxation-time. _

It’s been, what? 19 days since anything has touched his dick other than his own hand.

_ “Okay,” _ Chanwoo started, _ “I’m taking Winston.” _

_ “Is that supposed to surprise us? You literally only play as Winston,” _ Bobby laughed, but Hanbin could almost guarantee that the elder had already picked Soldier 76.

Hanbin didn’t bother voicing his, he knew he’d get clowned for picking Junkrat like he always did. 

Maybe he’d switch it up and go with Roadhog?

_ “Ooo~ I wanna be Roadhog!” _

Nevermind.

Hanbin decided to stick with his original idea, actually planning on trying to win the stupid tournament, and he knew Junkrat’s moves the best.

Okay, maybe he _ only _knew Junkrat’s moves.

_ “I guess you’ll do.” _

_ “Ju-ne, did you randomly pick one again?” _Jinhwan laughed, knowing that Junhoe had little to no interest in the game.

_ “Maybe.” _

_ “Who’d you pick?” _ Yunhyeong asked, _ “I might go with this one…” _

_ “Someone,” _Junhoe vaguely answered.

_ “Just leave June be,” _ Bobby said just as they spawned, _ “He’s probably going to try and get himself out first.” _

Hanbin watched the numbers countdown from 5, waiting for the gate to open before the GO appeared on his screen. He ran forward, ignoring Jinhwan and Junhoe’s bickering as he tried to jump over one of the roofs to get to where he saw Jinhwan’s D.VA run past.

Jinhwan was decently good at the game, but D.VA had a lower defense against Junkrat, and Jinhwan was just notoriously bad at checking his blind spots.

If Hanbin just had a chance to—

_ Red. _

_ YOU WERE ELIMINATED BY _ ** _JUNEEEYA_ **

_ PRESS _ ** _H_ ** _ TO CHANGE HERO _

“Fucking hell!” Hanbin smacked his keyboard, “Where the fuck did you come from? Who are you even playing as? What the fuck?”

Junhoe didn’t give him an actual answer, just his loud cackling as Hanbin waited to respawn, the _ KILL CAM _playing on screen.

“You weren’t even any-fucking-where near me?” Hanbin screeched, squinting slightly to find Junhoe’s elusive character on the replay.

His Junkrat finally respawned, and Hanbin immediately checked his ass to make sure he wasn’t about to get—

Spawn killed.

“What.”

_ YOU WERE ELIMINATED BY _ ** _JUNEEEYA_ **

“The.”

_ PRESS _ ** _H_ ** _ TO CHANGE HERO _

“FUCK?”

_ “He’s playing as Widowmaker,” _ Donghyuk chortled, just as Bobby gunned him down, _ “Hey!” _

_ “No hard feelings, Dong-ah!” _

Hanbin was seething.

“Junhoe, you _ know _ I hate Widowmaker.”

_ “Yup,” _ Junhoe confirmed as he got Yunhyeong on accident while shooting at Jinhwan, _ “I googled what the worst counter was for Junkrat, learned all of Widowmaker’s moves.” _

_ “Junkrat flop. Eat shit, B.I.” _Chanwoo snarked, breaking his silence to mock Hanbin, even as Yunhyeong scolded him for his language.

Hanbin knew that Junkrat’s biggest weakness, especially when being played by him, was his inability to handle ranged damage.

But he wasn’t expecting Junhoe to somehow manage to spawn kill him.

Again.

And again.

And _ again. _

“Junhoe, I swear to FUCKING GOD! CAN YOU FUCKING LAY _ OFF?” _

This continued for the _ entire round. _

Hanbin got a few kills on Yunhyeong, the second eldest not knowing much about Mei as he accidentally kept freezing himself, and even took out Donghyuk and Chanwoo a few more times, but couldn’t get a damn hit on Junhoe. 

Before he knew it, the timer hit **zero.**

“Are we really gonna count that?” Hanbin ranted, “Junhoe fucking camped in the same place the _ entire _ round to spawn kill me!”

He was mad, he was _ livid. _

_ “What? Camping, me? That’s absurd. I was just playing the game,” _ Junhoe argued, smirking as Hanbin growled at the ** _JUNEEEYA_ ** at the top of the leaderboard.

_ “I’m not even mad that I didn’t get first. I just wanted Hanbin-hyung to rage," _Chanwoo mused, content with his second place.

Jinhwan laughed, _ “I can’t believe Junhoe spent that much time just to piss Hanbin off.” _

_ “Well, it’s better to be pissed off, than to be pissed on,” _ Junhoe said, _ “Unless, of course, you’re into that.” _

_ “Spoken like a true poet,” _Bobby chimed in.

_ “I won’t judge,” _ the singer paused, _ “Actually, yes I would.” _

Hanbin could almost feel smoke coming out of his ears.

No matter how hard he tried to _ breathe, be calm, _ he just couldn’t do it. No, scratch that. He didn’t _ want _ to be calm. He was fucking annoyed and entirely too ready to beat Goo Junhoe’s ass.

_ “Sorry, Hanbin-ah. As we all agreed prior to starting, lowest score each round is knocked out,” _Jinhwan said, trying to sound apologetic, but failing miserably.

_ “Yeah. And that’s you.” _

“I fucking get it, June! I fucking lost,” Hanbin growled into his headset microphone, “I came in last like all of you thought I would. _ Ha Ha. _Very funny. Let’s all laugh, shall we?”

_ “Dude…” _

_ “It’s just a game.” _

_ “Yeah, not that big of a deal.” _

_ “You should have played better.” _

_ “I’ll make you your favorite dish as a consolation dinner.” _

_ “Maybe you’ll have better luck next time.” _

Hanbin wanted to scream.

So he did.

_ “What the fuck, dude! My ears are blee_—_” _

He ripped off his headset, throwing the stupid thing against the wall, as if it had been at fault for his constant deaths.

The snapping of the chord only made matters worse, so Hanbin stood up, only to slam his hip against the corner of his desk while knocking his chair over.

“Fuck this stupid game, fuck that stupid chair, fuck those stupid headphones, fuck Junhoe. Fuck Chanwoo and Jinhwan and everybody!” Hanbin was seething, stomping around his bedroom as he heard shouts from across the hall, indicating the next round had begun, “Fuck these solo schedules. Fuck Bobby. _ Fuck me.” _

Hanbin gripped his hair in frustration, wanting nothing more than to bash his head into the wall. 

He needed to calm the fuck down. 

Maybe he’d just continue where he left off. Maybe he’d finally get to jerk off in peace while the others were distracted. Maybe he’d actually get to finish.

He blew out a harsh breath as he threw himself down on his bed, shimmy-ing to get his sweats down. 

The lube was still stashed under his pillow, hastily closed from when Chanwoo had barged in that morning to demand today be their game day. 

Hanbin had been _ so close, _but seeing his maknae’s face had been an instant boner kill.

He wrapped a hand around himself, not caring about taking his time as he started with several quick strokes.

Except…

_ Nothing. _

Groaning again in frustration, Hanbin tried to picture something, _ anything, _ to make himself hard.

_ Bobby’s arms. Bobby’s back muscles. When Bobby blew him against the mirror of the practice room the other day. _

No, that was almost three weeks ago. 

That was almost three weeks ago?

Wait—

When was the last time he and Bobby had done anything other than sloppy makeouts and hasty blowjobs?

No wonder he was so wound up.

So why couldn’t he fucking _ get it up? _

Hanbin shut his eyes and dropped his head back against the pillow as his fingers drifted from the base of his dick to his balls, rolling them between his fingers before trailing them down farther. Just as he pressed one against his entrance, his phone vibrated.

He cracked an eye open, staring at the cell left on his desk before deeming it unimportant, going back to slowly running a lubed finger over his hole. 

He pushed it in, his phone vibrated again.

Hanbin had to muffle a gasp into his fist, unused to the feeling of even one finger pressed in after over a month. 

But then his phone vibrated again.

And again.

And _ a-fucking-gain. _

“Fuck!” Hanbin growled, yanking his joggers back up as he stormed over to his desk.

** _Babhyung_ **

_ soz u lost bby _

_ june keeps makin fun of u _

_ i miss ur stupid butt. cum here?? _

_ u can sit on daddy’s lap and wait for him 2 win ;p _

_ buy u smthn nice w tha prize $$ _

“Stupid fucking idiot,” Hanbin mumbled, even as he slipped the bottle of lube in his pocket before storming through the door. He ignored Chanwoo’s cackling and Yunhyeong’s pleas for mercy as he marched out the dorm, still in his slippers.

Bobby had been entirely too fucking _ obsessed _ with this cam-couple that looked a bit like the pair of them, and sent Hanbin numerous videos while not able to spend time together. 

And of course, _ of course, _ as soon as the word _ Daddy _was moaned out…

Bobby was convinced.

And Hanbin was _ over it. _

He made it to the downstairs dorm in only a few seconds, sulkily kicking off his yellow ducky slippers before half-waddling to his boyfriend’s room.

Hanbin paused in front of Junhoe’s door, seriously contemplating barging in and attempting to make Junhoe lose, but one sharp grunt from Bobby’s room was enough to convince him otherwise.

Not bothering to knock, Hanbin opened the door to see Bobby wearing nothing but a pair of shorts as he noisily clicked at his keyboard.

He cleared his throat in an attempt to get Bobby’s attention without the others still in the call hearing, not wanting them to know his intentions. 

Bobby quickly muted his mic, taking his eyes off the screen for a split second to smile at Hanbin before turning back, “Hey, baby,” he grinned, “This round’s about to end, you can wait on my bed.”

Hanbin scrunched his nose up at the sight of notebooks filled with lyrics laying on Bobby’s comforter. Reading the dirty lines filled with heavy syllables would normally get Hanbin _ hot and bothered _ almost immediately, but knowing that his boyfriend wrote them with Zico and Mino just made him _ bothered. _

He glared at the back of Bobby’s head while the older rapper continued to laugh at Yunhyeong’s continuous freezing of Junhoe and Chanwoo.

…But then he noticed the way Bobby’s arm muscles flexed and contracted with every movement.

Hanbin was weak. He was weak and he was horny and his hot boyfriend was too busy playing a stupid game to give him any attention.

So he was going to give himself some. 

He crawled to the middle of Bobby’s bed, taking a few seconds to get comfortable amongst the pillows before yanking his joggers back down, having forgone underwear after he was interrupted that morning. 

Hiking his shirt up his stomach slightly, Hanbin tried to drown out the stupid shit Bobby was saying and only focus on the low rasp of his voice as he lightly coated two of his fingers in lube before tossing the bottle to the side. 

One slid in with little resistance, but Hanbin wanted _ more. _

He wanted Bobby, but he was going to have a little bit of fun with himself first.

Even two fingers felt so _ full _ after not being touched for so long, making Hanbin have to muffle his gasp into the palm of his hand, lightly biting down so Bobby didn’t hear.

Yet.

Hanbin wanted to see how long it took Bobby to realize his boyfriend was two fingers deep in his own ass, didn’t know how long he’d be able to hold himself back from yanking Bobby away from his stupid computer to _ wreck him. _

It was difficult, resisting that urge, when Hanbin was surrounded by _ Bobby. _ He slipped his fingers out, a gasp getting stuck in his throat at the sudden emptiness, before turning onto his side.

The new position made it possible for Hanbin to push his face and upper body into his boyfriend’s pillow, completely filling his senses with the tangy scent of the elder’s aftershave.

Hanbin knew it wouldn’t take much to push him over the edge, but he had never once been able to get himself off with only his fingers, always need something more, or _ Bobby, _ to get him there.

Even knowing that, Hanbin had all the time in the world, and he was determined to try.

“Hey, fuckshit!”

Hanbin moaned at the growl in Bobby’s voice, but thankfully the rapper’s yell drowned out the sound just as he slipped his fingers back inside.

He was already winded, chest heaving as he tried to pull himself back slightly while biting down on his fist again to avoid touching his dick.

“No!” Bobby laughed, “Fucking get Yunhyeong, not me! He’s literally right behind you. Fuck you!”

_ No, fuck me, _ Hanbin thought, blowing out an annoyed breath as he scissored his fingers and hitched a leg up to change the angle, hoping to find his prostate.

He was just making himself even more frustrated, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to reach that spot by himself but continuously trying, only managing to wind himself even more when he pushed his ring finger in too fast in his desperation.

“Hanbin-ah? You good back there?” Bobby called back to Hanbin, not bothering to look back as he gunned down both Yunhyeong and Donghyuk but still muting his mic, “I’ll be done soon, baby.”

“T-Take your time,” Hanbin managed to sound mostly together, even as he felt himself clench around his own fingers just from the sound of Bobby’s voice.

Except Bobby knew Hanbin too well, and was able to pick up on the barely-there catch in the younger’s breath.

“What are you doing back there?”

Bobby’s voice slipped low, lower than Hanbin had heard in far too long, and he felt his dick twitch in interest.

He took a slow inhale, “Nothing that would interest you,” Hanbin breathed out, airy and taunting. 

Maybe he wanted Bobby to know what he was doing, fingering himself to the sound of Bobby’s voice as he played a stupid game.

_ “Hanbin,” _ Bobby growled, making Hanbin gasp as his pushed that little bit deeper, “You know how Daddy feels about you touching yourself without him.”

“Shu-Shut the fuck up,” Hanbin rasped, “Don’t fucking call yourself that when the others can hear!”

“It’s all good, baby boy,” Bobby drawled, “And the mic is muted…For now.”

Hanbin didn’t want to admit how much the thought of the others hearing turned him on, but it terrified him even more. No one, except _ maybe _ Jinhwan, knew what Hanbin and Bobby had with each other.

It started out as just sex, purely using each other to let out stress after long nights in the studio with too much sexual frustration to get anything done.

And then feelings happened.

Hanbin _ jolted, _ having found his prostate mid-thought, shocking himself as he cried out into Bobby’s pillow.

“That doesn’t sound like nothing. Daddy’s gonna be very upset if you cum without permission.”

“You’re delusional,” Hanbin grit out, “I don’t need your permission to touch my own fucking dick.”

His head snapped up at the sound of Bobby slamming his mouse against his desk, growling lowly in his throat before completely switching moods, “Nah, Dong, everything’s cool. Just having some mic trouble,” he cheerily answered, obviously having unmuted his mic, “Hanbin? Why you askin’ me? If he’s not upstairs, maybe he went to the studio.”

Hanbin decided that was the perfect moment to start moving his fingers again, gently thrusting back in a few times, slowly trying to work the pace back up.

His dick was painfully hard, red and leaking against his stomach as Bobby was once again distracted by the game.

If only Hanbin could just find that spot again, he knew it would only take a little bit more before he could actually get himself off.

So close, he was _ so close. _

“Don’t think I’ve forgotten about you, baby boy.”

Hanbin gasped as Bobby’s hand wrapped around him, squeezing the base of his cock as the elder leaned close to his body, bare chest pressed against Hanbin’s upper back and lips on his ear.

Bobby teased the sensitive skin of Hanbin’s earlobe between his teeth, blowing a hot breath out before whispering, “Why don’t you give me a little reward for winning that round?”

Jerking away in surprise, “Wh-What are you-? The game?” Hanbin asked, flustered from the shock of Bobby’s voice.

“Don’t worry about that,” Bobby soothed, running a hand under Hanbin’s shirt to tease along his side, still caging the smaller body against the bed, “Yun and Dong tied for last, they’re having a solo match.”

Hanbin nodded, trying not to whimper as Bobby’s fingers ran over his stomach, barely brushing the tip of his dick again as he rubbed slow circles. 

“Come play with Daddy, Bin-ah.”

Hanbin growled, high and whiny from the back of his throat, “Stop calling yourself that unless you want to kill my boner.”

“Oh yeah?” Bobby teased, biting down along Hanbin’s neck, fingers teasing lower, “You sure you don’t like that, _ baby boy?” _

Bobby ran his nail along Hanbin’s length, lower and lower until one finger was sliding along Hanbin’s own.

“How many do you have in?”

The low, taunting edge to Bobby’s voice was only making Hanbin want him more, “Jus’ three,” he gasped out, rubbing against his own walls as Bobby ran his nails up Hanbin’s inner thigh.

“Daddy wants you to put in one more, can you do that, baby?”

Hanbin glared at Bobby, “I told you not to—”

“Shut the fuck up,” Bobby _ snarled _ into his ear, completely shutting Hanbin down as his hips jerked back, making him fuck down on his own fingers, “You listen to what I say, _ slut. _ Now, Daddy wants to know if you’re going to do what he asked. Are you going to listen?”

Hanbin found himself mindlessly nodding, blanking after the word _ slut _ was growled at him by his boyfriend.

“Good boy,” Bobby cooed, “Do it, baby. Get yourself spread nice and open for me.”

Bobby nudged Hanbin’s entrance with one of his own fingers, a gentle reminder of what he asked for as Hanbin pressed a fourth finger alongside the other three.

“Slower.”

Hanbin whimpered, nodding once more as he softly rocked down with his hips, trying to acclimate himself to the stretch. He could feel Bobby behind him, rock hard and solid, pressed against his back and breathing down Hanbin’s neck.

He managed to skim his prostate, taking himself by surprise yet again as he jerked forward, breathing heavily as Bobby’s hand circled his base.

Bobby squeezed lightly, “How close are you?” he asked, teasing his thumb over the slit.

Hanbin almost sighed in relief, thinking that Bobby was going to finally let him cum—

_ Wait, _ he didn’t need permission to cum.

But, he couldn’t do it without Bobby, not unless the hand on cock moved and finally gave him some release.

“M’close,” he panted slightly, not knowing whether he should push forward into Bobby’s hand or back against his own fingers, “Need you.”

“Can you find your prostate again?”

Hanbin tried, he _ really did, _ but his fingers were too short, and he could never find the right angle to hit the spot by himself. 

He’d have a better chance if he took two out, giving himself a better reach.

“Daddy’s gonna move you,” Bobby said, using a hand pressed against Hanbin’s abs to lift him up onto his knees, spreading the younger out in front of him as he nudged Hanbin’s fingers in deeper, “Keep these in, baby.”

“Bobby—”

_ Smack! _

Hanbin choked out a noise of shock, the feeling of Bobby’s hand against his thigh left stinging from the cool air.

“Don’t talk back to me,” Bobby pushed Hanbin down by the shoulders, the younger’s arm giving out as he landed face first in Bobby’s pillow. “Now-” Another slap hit the right side of his ass, “Are you done being a brat?”

“Y-Yes,” Hanbin stuttered out, head lost in the vulnerability of the position he was in, the way Bobby’s harsh words made him feel.

He didn’t know what the tenseness of his body meant, the burn on his thighs, the sinful way Bobby was tracing down Hanbin’s spine before trailing along to his hole.

“Do you trust me?”

Hanbin didn’t know what that meant he should be expecting, left breathless and gasping as his mind tried to catch up with his body.

Of course, he trusted Bobby. Trusted him wholly and with his entire being, even with the elder pushing his face into the bed.

Hanbin nodded.

“Daddy’s gonna blow your mind,” Bobby mumbled, leaning forward to kiss one of the dimples on Hanbin’s back as he pulled the younger’s fingers out, making him clench around nothing and whine from the sudden emptiness. 

_ “-by! Bobby!” _

“Shit!” Bobby hissed, yanking away from the boy on the bed to go back to his desk upon hearing the calls of his name coming from his headset, “Sorry, sorry. I was looking for something.”

Hanbin groaned as he turned onto his back. Leave it to Bobby to ditch him for a video game.

He rolled his eyes in frustration, hearing the gunshots from his boyfriend’s character on screen, also known as the reason he was being ignored once again.

“Fuck this,” Hanbin groaned, completely kicking his joggers off before sauntering over to where Bobby was seated.

He wanted attention, and he was going to fucking get it.

Leaning down over the back of Bobby’s chair, Hanbin took a deep breath before deciding that his dignity didn’t matter, not when he was this horny.

_ “Daddy?” _

Bobby visibly tensed up, character on the screen faltering slightly before he recovered.

“Can you pause the game?” Hanbin whispered in Bobby’s ear, “Really quick? Please, baby?”

Bobby audibly swallowed, “Hey, guys. I’m having problems with my mouse. Chanu-yah, could you pause?”

Hanbin heard the youngest answer an affirmative, and he reached down to mute Bobby’s mic himself.

“Will you pay attention to me now, _ hyung?” _ He asked, voice low as he pulled Bobby’s chair away from his desk slightly.

The elder’s eyes widened at the sight of his boyfriend, naked save for the long-sleeved t-shirt Hanbin was wearing.

He leaned forward, one knee resting on the chair between Bobby’s thighs, “Still want me to sit on your lap?”

_ “Dude,” _ came Chanwoo’s impatient voice from Bobby’s headset, _ “Hurry up.” _

“You heard him, baby,” Bobby dropped his head back, slipping his cock out of his shorts, “Is this what you wanted?”

Hanbin bit his lip before resting his weight partially in Bobby’s lap to catch the elder in a kiss, wrapping his still lubed up hand over his boyfriend’s half-hard cock.

_ Fuck yeah, _ this was what he wanted.

Pulling back just enough to murmur a, “C’mon,” Bobby placed his hands on Hanbin’s hips to guide him sideways onto his lap, “Help me out here.”

Hanbin decided to listen, mainly out of desperation to finally get off, lining Bobby’s cock up with his entrance, eyes fluttering shut immediately after feeling the blunt tip press in.

“I’m gonna unmute my mic,” Bobby lowly whispered, “Better stay quiet, baby, unless you want the others to hear.”

Whining slightly as he bottomed out, Hanbin tried to hold a moan in as Bobby gave a sharp thrust up but failed miserably.

Another harsh _ smack _ landed on Hanbin’s thigh.

“I said quiet,” Bobby growled as he gripped Hanbin’s jaw tightly in one hand, forcing the younger’s head to the side to face him, “Unless you really do want them to hear. Daddy’s little slut just can’t shut up. You’ve been nothing but a brat, begging to be filled up, and I gave it to you. So you better sit still, no distracting me,” his fingers _ squeezed, _ “Bad boys get punished, you hear?”

Hanbin was practically snarling as he nodded, jerking his face away to knock Bobby’s hand off.

“Okay, Chanu-yah, you can unpause,” Bobby unmuted his microphone, giving Hanbin one final push.

He managed to keep the moan in that time, choking on it as Bobby hit his prostate dead on.

This was going to be a long game.

_ “Since I lost, I think I’m gonna go to Bobby-hyung’s room to watch him play.” _

“No!” Bobby jerked forward slightly, making Hanbin grab onto his arm in surprise, “I- I mean, why don’t you go watch Chanwoo play?” He asked.

Donghyuk groaned over the chat, _ “Because Chanwoo gets mad when he’s interrupted.” _

“Yeah, well…I’m playing naked.”

_ “Gross,” _ Chanwoo and Junhoe chorused, making Hanbin snicker into Bobby’s neck, being rewarded with a slap against his thigh.

_ “What was that?” _Yunhyeong asked.

“Just a bug that’s been annoying me,” Bobby deadpanned.

Bobby was thankful he had a desk mic, rather than one attached to his headset, making it a lot easier to tease the boy on his lap.

“You feel so good like this, baby,” he whispered, never taking his eyes away from the screen, even as he shushed Hanbin’s little whimpers, “How does Daddy’s cock feel?”

“M-Missed it,” Hanbin managed to stutter out.

He gripped onto the arms Bobby had caging his waist like his life depended on it, unsure as to how long he could just sit there without fucking himself down onto his boyfriend.

Hanbin wanted to, he wanted to _ so bad _ but there was some new part of him that was so, _ so _ desperate to please Bobby. 

“I bet you did, baby boy,” Bobby hummed, “Daddy’s sorry he’s been busy lately, but I’m here now, Hanbin-ah.”

Since Bobby was talking to Hanbin in a hushed voice, everything felt so much dirtier, like they were doing something they shouldn’t be doing.

Trying not to get caught.

Another small moan slipped out, and for a second Hanbin tensed up, waiting for the sting of Bobby’s hand on his thigh but only received a snort.

“Useless slut.”

Hanbin didn’t know why the mocking words had such an effect on him, he had never taken kindly to being insulted or talked down to, but this felt different.

It was new, it was _ dirty. _ His boyfriend calling him his _ slut _ when their fucking bandmates could so easily hear.

“Jinaaaani~ Guess who’s behind youuuuu,” Bobby drawled, gunning down the eldest’s Tracer.

Hanbin would have made a snide comment about how Jinhwan always picks girl heroes just to look at their chests, but suddenly Bobby’s hand was off the mouse and wrapped around Hanbin’s neglected cock, squeezing once before going back to its place, clicking away.

Hanbin mentally zoned out for most of that round, trying so desperately to still quiet, stay still, just like Bobby wanted him to.

Every so often the other would whisper in Hanbin’s ear—Would say things like _You’re__ doing great, baby. Taking Daddy so well. _ Or _ Just breathe, I’ll fuck you real good when I win. _

It was disorientating. Hanbin had always been the one taking the lead, pushing Bobby down and kissing him _ hard. _

But he liked it, being pampered like this, even as Bobby continued to whisper degrading things to him.

Maybe he just liked the attention. He wanted more, wanted Bobby’s focus to be solely on him, not that stupid fucking game.

Hanbin didn’t realize he was whining, high and from the back of his throat, until Bobby’s hand was already around his neck, not quite squeezing but letting Hanbin know he _ could. _

“What’s wrong, baby boy?” Bobby taunted, “Whatever it was, I hope it was worth me getting killed for.”

Hanbin’s eyes flickered to the screen, where the _ KILL CAM _was playing, Yun’s name showing he was at fault.

“What do you say?”

“S-Sorry,” Hanbin whimpered, crying out as Bobby landed another heavy slap on his thigh.

_ “What was that?” _

“Nothing, just hit my knee,” Bobby quickly answered Jinhwan before lightly pressing down, making the air in the room feel heavy, far away.

Hanbin tried to take a breath, head knocking back against Bobby’s shoulder as he took several shallow inhales.

Bobby practically growled in his ear, voice low and raspy, “Sorry _ what?” _

“D-Don’t make me—Don’t make me say it,” Hanbin grit out, but Bobby’s fingers only pressed harder, not letting up until Hanbin started frantically tapping on his arm.

The grip immediately loosened, Hanbin taking desperate breaths as he tried to focus his vision.

“Listen and I won’t have to do that again,” Bobby cooly muttered, going back to the game as if Hanbin sitting on his cock had no effect on him, like Hanbin barely registered on his priority list.

The thought made Hanbin want to whine again but his chest was still heaving.

“Now, what’s my name.”

“Bobby—”

_ Smack! _

“Daddy,” Hanbin choked out the whisper, shame turning his body warm, “Daddy, m’sorry.”

“Good boy,” Bobby cooed as he pressed a kiss to the damp skin of Hanbin’s neck, “Rounds almost over, baby. My little baby Bin. We’re taking a short break before the next one, just a little longer.”

A _ little longer _ was actually just a little longer, barely ten minutes of Hanbin letting Bobby play, sitting in silence as the round came to a close.

Bobby had thought Hanbin’s weight settled in his lap for so long would get too heavy or distracting, but the pressure was almost relaxing, Hanbin having given up on trying to get Bobby’s attention after a few more quick slaps against quivering thighs.

But it wasn’t only that, he would also run his hand along the younger’s side, or through his hair, occasionally when there would be a break in the fighting, absently whispering dirty praises into Hanbin’s ear when he would shudder and clench around him.

And then the round ended.

_ “Finally,” _Junhoe groaned, making everyone in the call laugh.

The second youngest had been trying so hard to get himself out that round but they all collectively agreed to ignore Junhoe, leaving the singer to attempt to jump into cross-fires to get himself killed.

Somehow he succeeded, suiciding enough to have the worst score of the round.

_ “That means I have to find someone else to bully,” _ Chanwoo mocked, _ “Maybe Yun-hyung.” _

Slightly away from the mic, Donghyuk asked Junhoe, _ “Wanna go bug Bobby-hyung?” _

Again, Bobby jerked forward slightly in surprise, “Uh- I’m still naked. Go bother Jinani.”

_ “Why can’t you just put clothes on?” _ Donghyuk whined, _ “We haven’t gotten to hang out in so long. And then Hanbin-hyung left, Chanu said he wasn’t in his room. I just wanted all of us to stay on until someone wins, and then we could order in or something.” _

_ “Don’t feel bad, Donghyuk-ah. Hanbinnie has been stressed recently, maybe some time to himself is a good thing,” _ Yunhyeong tried to soothe, _ “I’ll call him when we start the last round and ask him to come back.” _

_ Hanbinnie has been stressed recently. _

“Okay, so short break?” Bobby rushed, thoughts stuck on the quiet boy in his lap. For a second he wasn’t sure if Hanbin was even awake still, but then he let out a high-pitched whine that Bobby was barely able to mute his mic in time to cut off.

Hanbin whined again as soon as Bobby tried to move, _ shaking _ just from the effort to sit still, be quiet, _ listen. _

“Hey, baby boy,” Bobby slid his headphones off, completely tuning out the others as he let them clatter somewhere on his desk, “Rounds over, are you okay?”

It took a bit for Hanbin to focus enough to answer, voice rough and breathless, “S-Still in?”

“Yeah, Bin. Came third that round,” Bobby answered, “Gonna take care of you now, yeah?”

Hanbin nodded, shifting slightly as a hand slid under his shirt.

Every touch felt amplified in a way Hanbin had never felt before, and he couldn’t help but tighten around Bobby’s cock, making the elder hiss in discomfort.

“You ready?”

Finally—_Finally, _ Bobby’s hand trailed from his abs to his dick, wrapping around and _ squeezing _ and Hanbin almost came from that alone.

“Ah—Ahhhh—Hyung,” Hanbin choked out, moaning when Bobby’s other hand came down on his thigh in warning, “D-Daddy, please, _ please. _S-So—So close, m’so close—”

He swore his vision went white when he did actually cum, losing all semblance of awareness for his surroundings, everything fading out except for Bobby’s voice talking him through it.

Warm hands ran over his stomach, around his sides, gently trailing over the red prints on his thighs.

“Wow, I almost came just from that,” Bobby breathlessly laughed, rocking his hips upward as Hanbin whined.

“Too—Too fast, _ ahhh_—”

“Shhhh,” Bobby shushed him, “Just a little more, baby. Almost there.”

_ “Bobby,” _ Hanbin breathed out, the elder not bothering to correct him that time, “It’s—It’s too much.”

Bobby could feel the younger twitching and spasming around him, turned as far into Bobby’s body as he could in an attempt to hide his face.

Hanbin was curled into him, shaking, seeking comfort while trying to process the assault of feelings he’s never experienced before.

“You’re okay,” Bobby pulled him in tighter, kissing Hanbin’s forehead as he attempted to readjust their positions in the too-small gaming chair, “You can do it, baby boy.” He rocked his hips up, up and in, feeling Hanbin’s body tighten around him as the blonde whimpered.

Bobby splayed a hand over Hanbin’s stomach, wanting to feel the lean muscles clenching under his palm.

He did that, _ Bobby did that. _

A notification popped up on Bobby’s computer, a message from Chanwoo warning him to _ hurry the hell up, 5 minutes or we start without you. _

“Can you take a little more?” Bobby asked, _ grunted, _ “You’ve already done so well, but Daddy needs you to help him out now. Can you do that? Can you help Daddy?”

Hanbin snarled again, eyes closed but teeth bared as he dropped his head back against Bobby’s shoulder.

“S’fine,” he grit out, “Jus’ stop saying that.”

Bobby laughed at Hanbin’s change of character, trying to get his _ aloof _ headspace back after finally getting what he wanted.

“Says the one that was begging for _ Daddy to touch him,” _ Bobby dropped his voice, barely more than a whisper, breathed out next to Hanbin’s ear, “You like it, you know you do.”

Hanbin didn’t answer, couldn’t answer—Not when Bobby gave another harsh push up, cutting off any retort and leaving him practically drooling with his head thrown back.

How did Bobby still have the strength to fuck him like this? Hanbin’s weight on his lap should have gotten difficult, too much to lift like he was.

_ “That’s right,” _ Bobby snarled, “Wanna keep you like this forever. Have you on my lap all the time, keeping me nice and warm when we’re making music, record all the pretty noises you make.”

And then he was gripping Hanbin’s hips even tighter than before, lifting him up before dropping him back down onto his cock.

“God, you’re pathetic. Desperate little slut,” Bobby said with satisfaction, guitar-calloused fingers digging bruises into tan skin, “You’ll do anything for a fuck, wouldn’t you? Would you go to Junhoe? I’ve seen you look at his hands. Or would you get so jealous of me with Mino and Zico that you’d let me fuck you in front of them? You’d probably want them to join in.”

“Only you,” Hanbin cried out, “They can’t—touch.”

_ “Oh, _ but you’d be okay with them watching? Sounds about right, you’re so desperate for attention, I’m sure you’d love having their eyes on you. Disgusting.”

Hanbin was close to tears—Moaning wildly, almost screaming out Bobby’s name until a hand was pressed against his mouth, muffling the sounds Bobby so desperately wanted to hear.

“C’mon, baby,” Bobby panted, pushing two of his fingers past Hanbin’s parted lips, “Gotta stay quiet, and we’re on a time crunch. Help Daddy cum, help me out, baby boy.”

Sucking around the digits, Hanbin started grinding down to meet each thrust, spine curving as his back arched away from Bobby’s chest.

“Want you on my cock all the time, nice and warm. So hot, _ so tight,” _ Bobby muttered.

Hanbin couldn’t speak, could barely breathe around the fingers in his mouth as his own hand blindly grasped at Bobby’s resting on his stomach, curling their fingers together.

“So close, baby boy, so good.”

Bobby’s breath hitched as Hanbin tightened around him again, the younger’s cock hard and leaking once more as he continued to shake above him.

Shaking and panting, mouth hanging open.

Hanbin looked absolutely wrecked, and Bobby shouldn’t have found it as hot as he did, but _ fuck_—

It was.

It was so fucking hot.

“Want Daddy’s cum?” Bobby grunted, hips snapping up in a rhythmless pattern, erratic in his movements but Hanbin didn’t care, just wanted the tight grip back on his dick. 

He groaned, head lulling back and forth on Bobby’s shoulder, almost forgetting that he couldn’t speak around the fingers pushing down on his tongue before nodding. 

“C’mon, baby boy,” Bobby rocked into him, groaning and pushing and pushing and _ pushing _ until Hanbin was practically sobbing, “You look so dirty, my dirty slut,” his fingers wrapped around Hanbin’s length once again, working in tandem with his thrusts, “Wanna feel you cum on my cock again. Can you do it? Can you do it, baby?”

Hanbin sobbed, one shuddering inhale before gasping out a desperate _ Yes, please, yes _around Bobby’s fingers. He arched forward again, thrashing and bucking up into the hand on his cock as he scrabbled to find purchase somewhere, digging his nails into the thighs caging his own.

And Bobby moved with him, panting, shaking, head swimming as Hanbin writhed in his lap, “So close, Bin. C’mon, baby, help me out,” Bobby breathed out into Hanbin’s ear, fucking up faster, _ harder— _

A gravelly sob, a shudder, Hanbin coming for the second time as he squeezed _ impossibly tight _ around Bobby’s cock and the elder pressed his face into his neck.

Both were breathing heavily, Hanbin’s eyes half-lidded, lashes fluttering.

Bobby pressed his hand back against Hanbin’s abs, just resting there, still being surrounded by that _ perfect _ warmth.

He planted a kiss on Hanbin’s shoulder, lazily moving his fingers from Hanbin’s mouth, whipping them off on his shorts before pulling his headset back on, vaguely listening to the quieted ranting of the others.

“Bob?” Hanbin muttered, head rocking slowly from side to side until Bobby grabbed his hand in his own before laying it back on the younger’s stomach, just feeling his stilted breathing.

“Mhm,” Bobby grinned, “Thank you for helping me out.”

Hanbin hummed in response, thumb swiping over the back of Bobby’s hand, pouting as it was pulled away to take its place on the mouse, but he continued to sit there, pliant and sleepy.

“Hey, sorry about makin’ y’all wait,” Bobby cheekily spoke into his mic, turning the volume of the call back up, “I was a bit busy.”

_ “Doing what?” _ Came Jinhwan’s annoyed and exasperated question, most likely rolling his eyes at the rapper.

_ “Probably jerkin’ off.” _

Bobby started laughing at Chanwoo’s muttering, “Yeah, and so what if I was?”

A short pause.

_ “Ew.” _

“Shut the fuck up,” he cackled, “So…We down to four?”

_ “Yup,” _ Jinhwan said, _ “Feel free to lose at any time.” _

_ “I can’t fucking believe I lost.” _

Bobby couldn’t help the snort at the disbelieving tone of the eldest’s voice, Jinhwan’s Sombra glitching mid-match, and one of the rules they had decided on prior to the match was any in-game faults counted towards their score.

By the time the next round started, Bobby’s right leg was almost completely asleep, numb save for the occasional tingles when he moved, but he was more than ready to get this over with.

Much like Bobby’s leg, Hanbin was also asleep, snoring softly against the side of the elder’s neck, lost to anything and everything around him.

Bobby was surprised with Hanbin actually putting up with what he had just pulled, the younger rapper being very vocal about his dislike of the idea. Hell—

He barely called Bobby _ ‘Hyung’ _ anymore, only when he wanted something.

Which lead Bobby to think that Hanbin, his head-strong and fearless leader, hated the idea a little less than he tried to make Bobby think.

“Sooooo…” Bobby drawled, “You ready, Yun?”

Chanwoo made a small noise of confusion, _ “Ready for what?” _

_ “Dude, you’re _ so _ about to get tag-teamed,” _ Donghyuk unhelpfully added, after having raided the maknae’s room for the rest of the tournament.

_ “That’s absurd,” _ Yunhyeong said, freezing Chanwoo’s Winston for the third time, even though Bobby would have been an easier shot, _ “Why would I ever do such a thing?” _

Bobby could barely contain his laughter at the literal squawk of indignation at that, Hanbin bouncing slightly on his lap as he let out a displeased whine.

“Bab, _ stahpit.” _

“Oh, hush. Little baby needs to learn his place still,” Bobby whispered against Hanbin’s temple, “Daddy will make sure of that real soon.”

_ “Did you say something, Bobby-ah?” _

“Nah, jus’ talkin’ to myself.”

_ “You know,” _ Junhoe started, surprising the others by still being in the call, _ “That’s the first step towards insanity.” _

_ “Nuh-uh! Answering yourself is!” _ Jinhwan shot back, as matter-a-fact as he possibly could.

“Who gives a damn? We’re all fucking insane because of this company.”

Not a single person disagreed.

_ “Yunhyeong-hyung, Bobby-hyung, with all due respect, you’re both dead to me.” _

Bobby couldn’t stop his loud laughter, shocking Hanbin back into awareness as the warm body underneath him rocked from the force of it, making the younger move with it.

Wincing, Hanbin squeezed Bobby’s forearm, his boyfriend giving a sharp gasp as nails dug into his skin.

He was about to ready another smack against Hanbin’s thigh, but then Bobby noticed how he was shaking in a different way than before, minute shivers wracking his frame as he tried to even his breathing.

“Too much?”

Hanbin gave a small jerk of his head, “Jus’ hard.”

His body felt like it was connected to a circuit board, shocks of electricity shooting through his veins. 

“Daddy’s almost done, baby. Gonna win,” Bobby said.

It took Hanbin a few seconds to remember that he _ wasn’t _ supposed to like Bobby calling him that, calling _ himself _ that. 

_ “Are you ready for the FINAL MATCH?” _

_ “Jesus, Donghyuk. You didn’t have to scream in my damn ear. That’s Junhoe’s job.” _

_ “I resent that.” _

All three of the maknaes seemed to be in one room, Bobby was surprised that Donghyuk wasn’t with Yunhyeong to cheer the second eldest on just out of spite for Bobby not letting him come to his room.

“Okay, okay. Ready?”

_ “Ready.” _

Bobby had convinced Yunhyeong to team up with him in an effort to get Chanwoo out of the game. It was all a part of his plan, he truly had no idea how Yunhyeong had managed to make it to the top three, considering how many times he accidentally froze himself, but Bobby knew he’d have a better chance against Yun than Chanwoo.

Soooooo…He played a little dirty.

Bobby didn’t even care about the money, or the bragging rights, he didn’t even know why he was still competing, to be honest.

“Hyung, _ hurry.” _

Oh, yes. _ That _ was why.

The longer Bobby stayed in the game, the longer he could tease Hanbin.

“Stop whining, baby.”

Bobby shot at Yunhyeong, managing to catch the vocalist off-guard before he could freeze himself as cover.

He could win this, Bobby could actually win this.

“Hyung,” Hanbin nosed at Bobby’s temple, “M’hard again.”

True to his word, Hanbin was somehow hard again, sitting on Bobby’s cock as he wiggled and whined and made Bobby cringe at the sensitivity.

“Hanbin-ah,” Bobby lowly growled, “You better stop it before you mess me up.”

Hanbin paid the threat no mind, continuing to rock his hips down against Bobby’s, the other rapper’s hands flying away from his keyboard to still him.

_ “What’s wrong, hyung? Did you glitch?” _

“Y-Yeah, must’ve.”

“Why can’t you pay attention to me now?” Hanbin whined in his ear, literally moving one side of Bobby’s headset to do so.

“Remember what Daddy said about listening?”

Hanbin started nipping at Bobby’s neck, “I don’t care what _ Daddy _said,” he taunted, “I just wanna get off.”

Bobby snorted, _ as if Hanbin hadn’t cum twice already. _

Greedy bastard.

“Shit—” 

_ “Dude, you’re shooting at a wall.” _

Hanbin didn’t seem to care that he was making Bobby fuck up, in fact, that was only spurring him on further.

And, of course, it only got worse as the minutes ticked by.

Absolutely restless, whining loud enough for Bobby’s mic to probably pick it up, Hanbin was barely able to focus on the screen as he shuddered in Bobby’s lap. Nails dug into his bare thighs in an effort to keep still, but Hanbin wasn’t quite able to silence the whimpers that continued to fall from his mouth.

He felt too hot, wanted to rip his shirt off but couldn’t muster the energy to even lift his arms, wanted Bobby to be the one to peel the cotton from his sticky skin, run warm hands along the lines of his body.

Bobby continued to ignore Hanbin’s efforts, or he _ tried _ to, at least. Tried to play it off like the sinful motion of the younger’s hips wasn’t somehow getting him hard again, Bobby could feel himself stiffening up inside that _ tight heat, _ and he knew Hanbin could feel it too.

His resolve was slipping, Hanbin having shifted so that Bobby’s cock was most likely pressing on his prostate, and Bobby had no idea how he could still keep going like this.

“Hyunggie,” Hanbin whined, straining his neck as he pushed down one more time, harder than all of the times before, breathless and panting, “Please, please, _ please.” _ He didn’t know where this feeling came from, the desire to have Bobby’s attention on him and him _ alone. _

The screen flashed another ** _KILL CAM_ ** _ , _Bobby grumbling in frustration as he muted his mic.

“What. Do you think. You are doing?”

_ “Bobby? What’s up?” _

_ “Who you talkin’ to?” _

“I am going to make you regret _ ever _ coming in here,” Bobby growled, speaking painstakingly slow as Hanbin whimpered.

Bobby ripped his headset off, throwing it to his desk in much the same way Hanbin had. 

“Hyung?”

“Shut the _ fuck _ up,” Bobby snarled, catching both of Hanbin’s wrists and _ squeezing, _ “I told you to fucking stay still, I told you to _ listen, _you worthless slut.”

Hanbin gasped, twisting in Bobby’s hold, “Wha—Bobby?”

“That’s not my name, _ slut,” _ Another _ smack _ hit Hanbin’s thigh, just to the side of where his cock lay straining under his _ (Read: Bobby’s) _ shirt, “What did I tell you to call me, huh? What did _ I tell you?” _

“Bob—” Suddenly Hanbin couldn’t breathe, tight grip practically crushing his throat, “H-Hyu—C-Can’t—”

He couldn’t even try to push the hand away, not with his wrists restrained like they were, reduced to thrashing until Bobby let him _ go. _

“Listen to me,” Bobby said, low and rough and _ angry, _ as he ran his nails down Hanbin’s chest, too light to leave marks, but harsh enough that Hanbin thought about it, “Although, I don’t know why you would start now, since you’ve been set on being an absolute fucking _ brat _ today.” 

Hanbin didn’t answer, just gave a low whine as Bobby turned his chair to the side, roughly pushing away from the desk and forcing Hanbin out of his lap.

“Wha—!”

Landing on his hands and knees, Hanbin was just barely able to stop himself from falling face-first on the floor.

Before he could think about how compromising the position was, how _ vulnerable _ he felt, he was roughly shoved down once more, arms giving up as Bobby’s slipper-clad foot was planted on his back, pushing him down. 

“Wrong answer,” Bobby tutted, enjoying the sight in front of his a little too much, “Just say it, baby, and I’ll take you to bed, treat you like the little bitch you are, always needing attention. Face down on the floor with my cum leaking out of your ass.”

_ Just say it. _

Hanbin grit his teeth, squeezing his eyes shut before pressing his face into his forearm. He felt dirty, _ used. _

And he _ liked _ it.

“Daddy,” he whispered, _ “Daddy, please. _ I—I’ll be good, I’ll listen. Please, please just—just touch me, just _ touch me.” _

At this point, Hanbin didn’t even care that he was babbling, spewing out whatever words were lodged in his throat.

He knew Bobby wouldn’t hurt him, wasn’t putting much weight on him at all, but the idea of the threat being there _ excited _ Hanbin, and he couldn’t for the life of him understand why.

Why did he like feeling dirty? Used? Why was he letting Bobby degrade him? Push him against the floor and call him a _ slut? _

Maybe seeing Bobby, his laid-back, cheery boyfriend, with the fire in his eyes and anger in his voice turned him on. 

Or maybe Hanbin was just a little fucked up.

_ He didn’t know. _

He was scared, and he _ loved _ it.

“Baby gonna listen now?” Bobby taunted, crouching down behind Hanbin to drag his fingers down the younger’s spine, “Do what Daddy says?”

Hanbin nodded, frantically, kept nodding until another _ slap _ landed on his ass, stinging more than any of the others prior.

Bobby rubbed his hand over the rapidly-pinking spot before placing two more quick swats over it, “Want me to take you to bed? Lay you out and fuck you senseless, that what you want?”

“P-_Please,” _ Hanbin’s voice cracked, but he had a feeling that would be one of the least embarrassing moments tonight.

Roughly grabbing Hanbin’s wrists in his own hands, Bobby yanked them out from in front of him, holding the leader’s arms behind his back to keep him pinned down, leaning most of his body weight on the younger.

“Gonna fuck you so hard, baby. Make it so you’ll never wanna bother Daddy again.”

The whisper caused chills to cover Hanbin’s body, shivers wracking his frame as Bobby licked a stripe down his neck.

“Make you cum so hard you black out.”

Hanbin let out a needy whine, trying to push back against the elder but completely unable to move.

Without giving Hanbin even a second to breathe, Bobby pulled him up from the ground, throwing him over his shoulder before tossing him on the bed just as fast. 

A solid body laid over his, forcing the little air out of his lungs and leaving him winded.

“Tell me what you want, baby boy,” Bobby whispered, cock pressing against Hanbin’s ass, each little rut making the head slide along his taint.

“Wan’ Daddy’s cock,” Hanbin slurred into the pillow.

“And why should Daddy give it back to you?”

Hanbin kept writhing underneath Bobby’s solid weight, trying to get friction on his aching cock as he forced himself back against Bobby’s.

“Need it. Need you.”

Bobby sucked in a sharp breath, not expecting Hanbin to give in so willingly, already preparing himself for more of a fight.

“Daddy. M’empty,” he whined into the pillow, lost to the idea of _ moremoremore. _

“One of these days I’ll get you to cum without even touching you,” Bobby fucking _ giggled _ in Hanbin’s ear, trailing kisses along the younger’s spine to bite at one of his ass cheeks, “Maybe…Maybe I’ll try to get you off just with words. Dirty, _ nasty, _ little thing.”

He licked a stripe over Hanbin’s entrance, the younger’s eyes snapping open in panic as he tried to squirm away.

“AH—Wha—What the fuck?”

Hanbin was panting, trying to move away from the hands gripping his hips, so tight it _ hurt, _ and thumbs spreading him open.

“No, Bobby, _ no,” _ he grit out as Bobby’s tongue pressed against him again, hot breaths ghosting sensitive skin, “S-Stop it. That’s—_Stop.” _

Except Bobby didn’t stop, kept going until Hanbin was back to sobbing out the words, the _ stops _ turning into _ please, Daddy, please _ as he pushed his tongue past the tight ring of muscle.

He nipped, Hanbin jumping in surprise before letting out a rough moan, too-drawn out and sounding like a wounded animal.

Hanbin wanted nothing more than to hold onto Bobby, rather than have his hands fisted in the older male’s sheets. He wanted Bobby in his arms, wanted more touch than just the hands on his waist and the tongue in his ass.

“Can—Can you cum one more time for me, baby?”

The words were barely out before Bobby continued rimming Hanbin, wanting to savor the moment but not able to hold himself back.

Hanbin had always flat out _ refused _to let Bobby try rimming, too embarrassed or put-off to ever let it happen.

So Bobby was going to grab this opportunity by the balls and tongue-fuck it for as long as possible.

He pulled back, just to take several heaving breaths but Hanbin _ wailed,_ sounding like a dying cat before a hand reached back, almost smacking Bobby in the face before tangling in his hair to pull him forward again.

Bobby scoffed, swiping his tongue over the back of Hanbin’s balls before licking up, up, _ up _and back over that special spot.

“Knew you’d like this, getting your nasty little cunt eaten out,” Bobby spat, forcibly removing Hanbin’s hand from his hair as the younger moaned in response, “You know why I knew?”

Hanbin frantically shook his head, sobbing around a grunt as two fingers were harshly thrust into him.

_ “Because Daddy knows best,” _ Bobby whispered, “Say it.”

“Daddy—Daddy knows best,” Hanbin dutifully panted back, “Daddy knows best, D—”

“Shhhhh,” Bobby shushed him, “Good baby, Daddy’s gonna fuck you now, bet you’re all loose like the little slut you are.”

When Bobby yanked him back, Hanbin was gone.

It felt so dirty he wanted to scream, and cum—God, he didn’t even know if he _ could. _Hanbin shoved an arm under his body, trying to wrap a hand around his cock, straining and hard between his stomach and the sheets, but Bobby smacks his hand away, stopping him as he whispered more lewd words.

Hanbin probably looked disgusting—Spit drying on his chin from where Bobby had drug his fingers over, shirt stretched out and hanging off one shoulder.

The fingers were traded for Bobby’s cock, harsh thrust with too much force behind them and Hanbin had to squeeze his eyes shut to stop from blowing right then.

“You gonna wait for Daddy?” Bobby’s teasing words warring with his scratchy voice, snapping his hips forward as he pulled Hanbin’s back, “Daddy’s dirty, little baby. Can’t believe you managed to stuff four fingers into this tight, little hole.”

Really, the words shouldn’t have turned Hanbin on as much as they did, but between them and Bobby’s erratic thrusting, he felt like he was going to die from the stimulation.

“But your hands are small, fingers too short. Isn’t that what you always bitch and complain about? Huh? Can’t do anything without your Daddy, can you?” Bobby never stops fucking into him, not even when Hanbin’s eyes almost roll to the back of his head at the force. “Wonder if you could fit four of my fingers. Can never get past three before you start moaning for my cock like a bitch in heat.”

_ Fuck_—What has Bobby done to him? Like he opened some sort of box of forbidden kinks Hanbin never thought he had. 

Four fingers were a lot, especially if they were Bobby’s, and that thought excited him so much it’s almost concerning.

Hanbin had never put any thought into fisting, too impatient to wait until he was even prepped before nagging to be fucked. 

But he also hadn’t thought he’d enjoy getting his asshole tongue-fucked by his boyfriend, but that was easily one of the hottest things Bobby had ever done to him, and that thought made him want to cry.

“Yeah, you’d like that?” Bobby’s thrust sped up, matching his shakey words, “Like my entire fist in your ass?”

Hanbin’s body was burning hot from the shame, fire pooling in his gut, so, _ so close _ to exploding, “F-Fuck, I need—”

“I know what you need.”

All too sudden a hand wrapped around his neglected dick, one, two, _ three _ rough tugs and Hanbin _ lost it. _

Maybe he blacked out, maybe he screamed, Hanbin just barely registers Bobby’s orgasm following his, filling his ass for the second time and he felt _ gross. _

_ Filthy. Full. _

He couldn’t breathe, didn’t want to open his eyes. Whining as he was rolled onto his back, dizzy.

Everything felt dark, looked dark, he was cold. Freezing, where had the fire gone?

“Baby?” Bobby asked, voice low but still somehow managing to startle the leader’s eyes open, chest heaving and pupils darting, never focusing on one place, “Hey, Hanbin?”

Bobby smoothed his hands over Hanbin’s stomach, under the loose shirt he was wearing and along his chest, frowning when Hanbin’s muscles jumped under his palm, when _ Hanbin _ jumped.

“Hey, hey, hey,” he softly cooed, trying to calm the racing of Hanbin’s heart, “What’s wrong?”

“Can’t—Can’t move,” Hanbin whimpered, _ “Hurts.” _

“Shit, what’s wrong?” Bobby repeated, “Shit, shit, shit.”

Hanbin’s quiet crying was the last thing he expected to happen, especially not so close to the end.

Scooping Hanbin into his arms, Bobby continued to hush the younger until the violent shaking slowed to a shiver, frenzied heartbeat calming enough to take a solid breath, hot exhales puffed out against Bobby’s collarbone.

Bobby tugged the bottom of Hanbin’s (his) shirt up, wiping away the dried spit and wet tears from the younger’s face, all the while hushing the small, breathy pleas that fell from Hanbin’s lips.

Seconds bled into minutes, both boys lay mostly quiet on the bed as they tried to process what the _ fuck _just happened, merely seeking comfort in one another before the silence was shattered.

Hanbin’s phone rung just next to Bobby’s head, where it was tossed when the leader had snuck into his room, scaring both of them as Jinhwan’s contact picture flashed on the screen.

Bobby lazily moved to answer, not even thinking about anything as he took the call, “‘Allo? Whaddyawant, hyung?”

_ “I fucking hate you two.” _

“Eh?”

_ “You LEFT YOUR MIC ON, FUCKFACE.” _

Bobby blinked, and then he blinked again.

Oh.

“Shit.”

_ “Yeah!” _ Jinhwan scoffed, _ “Shit is right. Do you know how loud you two were? I waiting until the SCREAMING stopped to call. Do you know how thin these walls are? DO YOU? NO! YOU DON’T KNOW. OR YOU DON’T FUCKING CARE BECAUSE I HAD TO LISTEN TO ALL OF THAT.” _ He panted, taking a second to catch his breath before continuing, _“Yunhyeong is scarred. I had to fucking sit in that call with the others to explain why DUMB AND DUMBER ARE FUCKING EACH OTHER SENSELESS. Donghyuk was seconds away from busting down your door because it sounded like you were beating the SHIT out of our LEADER. I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU TWO. UGH!”_

The call disconnected, Bobby pulled the phone away from his ear to stare at the _ Call Ended _ blink a few times before returning to the picture of Hanbyul.

He quickly dropped it, not able to look at the child’s face after having his tongue buried in her brother’s ass.

“Jinhwan mad?” Hanbin asked, voice exhausted and body heavy. He couldn’t even bring himself to panic over the fact that the others knew about them, could hear him getting his brains fucked out.

That would be saved for after a nap, a really, _ really _ long nap. Preferably one that he wouldn’t ever have to wake up from.

“M’gonna regret this, aren’t I?” He asked, words slurring as he felt himself drifting off.

“Yeah…Probably.”

“I…Can’t believe we just…” Donghyuk trailed off, panting, as he took in the sight of Chanwoo with his head thrown back against the wall, leaning back on his hands, and Junhoe with his shorts still shoved down.

“Listened to Hanbin and Bobby fuck? Or do you mean jerked off to it?”

“Together,” Chanwoo unhelpfully added to Junhoe’s statements.

Turns out, Bobby hadn’t actually managed to mute his mic before he rage quit the game, and the only thing stopping someone from barging into his room at the angry words and pained cries was Jinhwan, attempting to explain _ over _ the sound of _ that, _ saying that they shouldn’t be worried.

Yunhyeong freaked the fuck out, and not even Jinhwan sounded completely convinced of what he was saying, both leaving the call to, presumably, take a cold shower in there respective dorms.

Leaving the maknae line to their collective circle-jerk as they listened in on the two fucking.

“What do you think would happen if one of us called Bobby ‘Daddy’ during practice? Think he’d pop a boner?”

_ “Junhoe. _ What the fuck?”

“Maybe, but I’m more curious of what would happen if you call Hanbin ‘baby boy’ during.”

_ “Chanwoo. What the fuck?” _

“I’d rather call him ‘slut’ and see what he does.” 

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE DON'T DO THIS.
> 
> Hanbin technically said 'no' multiple times, but Bobby continued anyway. Hanbin wasn't hurt, but you should always listen to your partner, please and thank you.
> 
> That out of the way, I spent too long writing this so please LEAVE ME SOME FUCKIN COMMENTS AND KUDOS MY GAWD
> 
> oh and follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/MVforVictory) lol
> 
> Yes. Yunhyeong won.
> 
> EDIT: after reading some comments and consulting my..uh...colleagues...how would y’all feel about a second chap from maknae line’s perspective? Maybe including a scene in the practice room...  
just a thought...


End file.
